


Mal de Mer

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boat Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, cure for sea sickness, little bit of Steve Rogers at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission Clint and Pietro get stranded on a boat in the middle of the ocean. They find a way to pass the time for their teammates to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal de Mer

Clint had not seen Pietro as the seasick kind, but he probably should have seeing as he was from a landlocked country and had never had the chance to be on a boat, let alone one on the ocean. Thankfully he was not vomiting but he would not stop moving which Clint knew was not helping things. Nor was the fact that they had no clue when someone was going to come and collect them.

The ship, which ended up being deserted, had been a distraction but it only took the two Avengers out of their mission and neither were the heavy hitters anyway. But the ship did have an EMP device that was set off when they boarded it and the device knocked out all electronics. That not only left them stranded but the location devices they had for others to find them were out of order as well. Clint had faith that the team would find them eventually by simply going off their last recorded location so until then they just had to wait.

Of course Pietro did not do well with patience. Or as they quickly discovered rolling ocean waves.

Clint watched over Pietro from a couple feet away as the younger man was being more prickly than usual. He had tried to help him at first, as he knew not thinking about being seasick did actually help lessen it, but Pietro would not listen and insisted on being miserable. Unfortunately for him Clint was not going to wait who knows how long like this and was going to help his boyfriend.

To get his plan started he went down below deck to put his weapons and his vest on a chair so he was down to his pants and the sleeveless top he wore under his tactical gear. He made a quick check to make sure the seating area was as large as he had remembered when he did his first check of the below deck area. It was as big as a small sofa so it would do for what Clint had planned.

When he went back up to the front of the deck he got a quick cautious glance from Pietro but he went back to ignoring him after that. Of course he was not going to be able to for much longer.

Clint walked right up and wrapped his arms around Pietro’s waist so he could press his chest against the younger man’s back.

“Clint,” the younger man growled.

He ignored the protest and just began to lazily trace patterns across the front of the shirt re-enforced with Kevlar that Pietro wore as part of his Avengers outfit with a his fingers. “Relax, I have a great idea to help you out. You and me go below deck and make use of the couch they have down there.”

“You’ve got to kidding!” Pietro exclaimed, the annoyance in his voice hard to miss. “That is not a good idea.”

“That’s because like I said it’s a great idea,” Clint responded, refusing to be brushed off that easily. “You need to stop thinking about the boat moving then you’ll feel better. And if you’ll trust me I’ll make you feel amazing.”

“You’re overselling yourself,” Pietro huffed.

Clint smiled as he pressed his face against the side of Pietro’s, brushing against the ever present stubble there. “That’s not what you were saying the other night, love.”

Pietro shifted in his embrace and Clint could see in the corner of his eye the speedster’s ear turning red. He then kissed him on the cheek. “Or if you’re really that against it we can continue with just this. You are feeling better now aren’t you?”

The younger man shrugged in answer and would not say anything for a moment. He then finally gave in as he grumbled, “Fine, we’ll try your suggestion. But just so when I throw up it will be on you.”

Clint gave him another peck on the cheek before backing off, but not letting go completely. Pietro turned and had a dubious look on his face. Clint smiled confidently at him. “Just keep your eyes on me and you’ll be fine.”

He guided Pietro’s hands to his hips as he turned around, but he kept his hands on them as he began to move. He led him down to the lower deck slowly, taking extra care down the stairs. Whenever the younger man felt unsteady he would stop and squeeze his hands then ran his thumb over them until he felt him relax again.

When he got him to the coach Pietro was looking paler than he would have liked to have seen and decided that as long as he got him feeling better it did not matter what they did. The white haired youth took a seat without any prompting and he then slide up next him pulling him up against him. He took a hand and placed it on his chest. “Just think about being here with me and nothing else.”

Pietro moved his hands to grasp at Clint’s hips as he complained, “It’s hard when it all keeps moving.”

“That’s because we’re moving ourselves. Concentrate on that.” With that he made his move to lean it and kiss Pietro, who was at least up to kissing back. He placed a hand on a muscular thigh and began to rub it through the fabric while with the other he combed through white strands of hair. “Just look at me, feel me and nothing else,” he said between kisses.

“Needy,” Pietro accused but without malice. The younger man though did loosen his grip on Clint so he spread his hands against him, eventually slipping them under and up his shirt.

Clint moved his hand from Pietro’s thigh to find the fastener and zipper on the side of his shirt that went up a third of the way from the bottom. They were meant to help keep it in place with the extra Kevlar padding sewn in it in places but they were just in the way now. He fumbled with the fastener a little but with that out of the way the zipper was easy and he finally had access to the bare flesh underneath.

Pietro then began to pull away, which had Clint trying to keep him close until the younger man told him, “I want it off.”

He helped pull the shirt off and took the opportunity to take off his shirt as well. With their chest bare Clint brushed a calloused finger across one of Pietro’s nipples, causing the other man to gasp slightly. He grinned mischievously, as he then moved to take the other nipple into his mouth to suck and gently bite. With a hand on Peitro’s back he could feel the younger man’s back arch as he moaned at the action.

Pietro pulled Clint off to chide him, “I’m supposed to be the one feeling you, aren’t I?”

“I thought you were,” he said but conceded anyway as he sank back to pull the younger man on top of him. “Feel away then.”

The younger man trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck as he ran his hands up and down Clint’s chest. He would flick at his nipples as he went over those so they were as hard as his own had become.

He then began to undo Clint’s belt and the archer finally made his move to work on getting Pietro out of his pants. The younger man made no protest at having him do so and they fumbled with the front of each other’s pants together. Clint got Pietro’s open first and quickly set about getting past the material of his underwear to free the hardening member he could feel warm against his hands.

Pietro was not far behind and had the sense to push Clint’s pants down a bit to make getting his cock out easier. He was already pulling the foreskin down so he could rub the sensitive skin underneath when Clint got his dick out. Being circumcised Clint had nothing in the way to the younger man’s cock head and immediately began to run his calloused finger tips over it.

The younger man then shifted so he could press against Clint close enough to put their cocks together, moving his hand to try to circle around both. Being accommodating Clint used his own hand to help him with that and they began to jerk each other off together.

Lips met again as they worked to bring themselves to climax together. Clint remaining submissive enough to let Pietro’s tongue enter his mouth to taste him. He returned the favor until they were both moaning as precum was leaking out of their cocks, giving them some much needed lubrication to make things go easier.

As his cock head was more sensitive Clint was the first to cum but made sure to continue to help work on getting Pietro there as he rode out his orgasm. Just as his was ending and his seed was spilling over their hands the younger man came, his cum mixing in with Clint’s between their bodies and on their hands.

Pietro let himself fall forward to lie on top of the archer. The older man did not bother to complain about the additional weight on him, just shifted to get in a better position to bear it.

“I’m going to have to see what they have in the bathroom,” Clint mumbled to himself after a while.

Pietro poked him in the side hard. “Just how long do you think we’re going to be here?”

“Just want to keep you from feeling queasy.”

“Then you better start distracting again now that you reminded me of that.”

Clint moved a hand down Pietro’s back to reach inside his pants to give an ass check a squeeze. “As you wish.”

***

Any grief he got over it was worth seeing Steve go so red in the face he could have almost matched the red in his uniform when he came below deck to find them. If anything Steve should be glad they were not doing anything at that time, just looked as thoroughly ravished as they were, and had found a blanket to cover themselves with so not to get cold.

While Pietro turned red himself and scowled at being found in such a state all Clint could think of was that the mission report was going to fun to read back at headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to write more chapter fic as I seem to write/complete a lot of one-shots when I get stuck on those. That said I finally got around some writers block thanks to writing this so there should be plenty of fic updates to come from me soon.


End file.
